prettylittleliarssfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Coat
|-| A-Team= |-| Alison DiLaurentis= Red Coat is a character who first appeared in "UnmAsked". She is believed by Mona Vanderwaal and The Liars to be the leader of the "A-Team" and the person who took away the role of "A" from Mona. Throughout Season 3, Red Coat would appear to the Liars before sneaking away. In the season three finale, it is revealed that Alison DiLaurentis is Red Coat. However, in the summer finale of season four, it is revealed that there may indeed be a second Red Coat, doing the A-Team work. Series |-| Season 2= UnmAsked At the end of the episode, Mona is sitting in Radley when she is informed she has a visitor. Suddenly a woman in a red coat approaches with Mona telling her that she did everything she asked her to. It is later learned that Mona hallucinated this, as she believed Red Coat to be Big A. |-| Season 3= It Happened 'That Night' Mona is visited by Hanna in Radley. While Hanna is talking, Mona looks away towards a chair in the corner. She sees Alison sitting in the chair, wearing a red coat. Mona smiles but when Hanna looks nothing is there. Blood is the New Black At the end of the episode, Red Coat is seen in a shop. She has black hoodies and black gloves and when she hands them to the cashier he asks if she's "buying these for a team?". Misery Loves Company When Hanna goes to her job interview at the boutique she looks in the window. While looking at her reflection, she sees the Red Coat standing behind her across the street. Hanna turns but the woman is gone. Later, she is attacked by "A", meaning the interview was set up. Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno At the end of the episode, we see Red Coat in her lair. She has four bobble heads of the Liars and uses a blowtorch to burn the Hanna dolls head. Dead to Me Emily remembers more from the night she was abducted by the A-Team. She sees a member of the A-Team digging up Ali's grave while Red Coat watches. Emily tells the girls that she's the one in charge. Hot Water While Spencer is on her date with Wren she sees Red Coat watching from across the street. Spencer goes after Red Coat but she disappears before Spencer can find her. Earlier a figure is seen watching Spencer and Wren on their date and appears to be Red Coat. Out of Sight, Out of Mind Emily spots Red Coat while she is waiting for Toby at his work. Red Coat goes into his work but when Emily goes inside, She is gone. I'm Your Puppet Aria sees Red Coat while they are in the morgue. She chases her but she flees into the elevator before Aria can catch her. A dAngerous gAme It is revealed that neither Mona nor Toby know the identity of Red Coat. Spencer, as "A", sets up a party at the Thornhill Lodge at the request of Red Coat so they can meet. Aria, Hanna, and Emily sneak into the Lodge to keep an eye on everything while Red Coat flies in a plane. Spencer and Toby sneak outside in order to find out who Red Coat is without her knowing. While Mona, Aria, Hanna, and Emily are inside, someone locks them inside and sets fire to the Lodge. Spencer sees Red Coat but loses her in the fog. Hanna is still inside the lodge, now unconscious, but is pulled out by the girl in the red coat. Hanna is face to face with Red Coat and she sees Alison DiLaurentis. Appearances Identity Alison DiLaurentis Alison DiLaurentis is revealed to be Red Coat in "A DAngerous GAme". She is known by fans as the "Good" Red Coat. CeCe Drake CeCe used the disguise to apparently distract "A" in order for Alison to save Emily. She seemingly owns her own coat as seen in "Bring Down the Hoe." Hanna Marin Hanna wore the red coat once in "A DAngerous GAme" in order to trick Spencer into believing she was "A". Notes *Despite Mona believing that Red Coat was Big A, it seems as though Big A was always in the black hoodie, while Alison was the Red Coat, who seemingly worked with Mona and the "A-Team" at some point. *In "Now You See Me, Now You Don't", we see that there are two Red Coat's. Aria unmasks one as CeCe Drake and the other is Alison. In "EscApe From New York", Alison reveals that CeCe was never Red Coat, meaning that there may not have been two. *Red Coat briefly returned in "A Dark Ali" but with a different look. This time, Alison has a black trench coat and a black wig. *It can be assumed that the second Red Coat lost her coat in "Bring Down the Hoe", which is the last time she has appeared. *It is also assumed that the second Red Coat's coat burned in the fire at Thornhill. Gallery MonaAndCeCe.png RedCoat3x01.png RedCoat3x02.png RedCoat3x16.png RedCoatTorch3x17.png RedCoatCemetery.png RedCoat3x20.png RedCoat3x21.png RedCoat3x23.png RedCoatLeaves3x23.png RedCoat4x01.png RCEmMask.png RedCoat4x09.png RedCoat4x10.png IMG_3914.png AlisnRC.png IMG_3916.png IMG_3917.png RCAlison4x13.png RedCoat4x13.png IMG_3924.png AliShh.png RedCoatAliStill.png AliRedCoat1.jpg|Ali is Red Coat Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The A-Team Category:A Category:Red Coat Category:Anonymous Characters Category:Disguises